


Claimed

by Icefire9atla



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi ficchal challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire9atla/pseuds/Icefire9atla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic for dreameater1988's challenge, in which the Doctor and Clara must pretend to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

“What’s going on here?” Clara demanded. “What are you doing with the Doctor?”  The guards who had been ‘escorting’ her glanced at each other nervously as Clara furiously stared down their leader.  “We’ve done nothing but help you!  He _saved_ you and now you’re imprisoning him!”

Queen Eleiska, smirked down at the small girl.  “Ms. Oswald, I see that we have a cultural misunderstanding.  I’m not going to harm the Doctor.  Far from the opposite in fact.”

Clara didn’t relax, and neither did the Queen’s guards.  “Then why did your guards drag him off?”

"Your friend is an honorable man.” The Queen said plainly “He is incredibly intelligent.  He saved our planet.  Not to mention he’s absolutely _stunning_.”

Clara really didn’t like where this was going.  “Are you telling me, _your majesty_ , that you want the Doctor as your- _your-_ ” Clara sputtered.

“My consort.” The Queen provided “Yes.  It is my right as Queen to claim any unclaimed man in the kingdom.  He’ll be well cared for and have every luxury provided for him, of course once he-”

The Queen’s words washed over Clara as possessive rage filled her.  No way in hell was she going to let her just _have_ the Doctor. “He’s not unclaimed!” She spat, quivering with rage.

“Pardon?”

“ _He’s mine!”_ And damn, those words felt _so_ right in her mouth.  The Doctor, _hers_.  It took all of Clara’s restraint to not add _‘bitch’_ to the end of that outburst. “The Doctor’s my husband!”

The Queen’s face cycled through emotions: surprise, then epiphany and realization, then bitter disappointment and wistful longing, before finally mastering her expression into a cool look of indifference.

“I apologize, Mrs. Oswald.  In my earnestness, I overlooked that people in many other cultures do not physically mark their spouses.  I will return your husband to you.”  The Queen submitted.

Guards brought the Doctor, who met Clara’s eyes and called out “Clara!”

Her heart pounding in her ears, Clara strode up to the Doctor, who was considering her, no doubt trying to gauge whether this was a hugging situation or not. 

As Clara neared him, she told herself; _I’m just kissing him to sell the cover.  We need to convince the queen that we’re actually married._ It was a lie, a blatant lie that she didn’t even come close to believing.

_Oh to hell with it._

Clara lunged forward, crashing their mouths together. Instinct took over.  Clara’s tongue entered his mouth greedily, and her hands ran over his body, claiming him.  _My Doctor._

She drew back, breathless.  The Doctor stared at her in shock, but his eyes betrayed something far more enticing.

“Queen Eleiska, thank you for returning my husband to me.  Unfortunately, I think that this will be the end of our visit here.” Clara announced, looping her arms through a still stunned Doctor’s and leading him out of the hall.

No one stopped them.


End file.
